I'll protect you
by sanna the hedgehog
Summary: It will never be the same ever again. Sonic and Shadow end up in a deserted place that is full of zombies.Sonic and Shadow get closer and it doesn't help when feelings for the other springs to the top of their problems list.SONADOW why wouldn't it be?Don't like don't click or search.
1. Chapter 1

It would never be the same ever again.

The cold,harsh wind blew through the lifeless streets that had decayed through the years was nlw old crumbled building and lifeless trophies of bodies that markedthe street lights flicked or had blown a were parked like people were in a rush.

_tap tap tap_

Was the sound of a ebony hedgehogs metal shoes,soon followed by his sapphire rival. Unlike Shadow,Sonic was scared and no matter how much he wanted to hold onto Shadow for comfort he knew his counterpart wouldn't accept it."Shadow what do you you think happened to this place?"Sonic asked as he crept closer to Shadow."I don't know but whatever it is,I don't want to find out"Shadow told him.A can rolled over the road and frightened Sonic,causing him to jump into his rivals arms."What the HELL!"Shadow said raising voice he rolled his eyes and let go of the scared hedgehog,who fell to the ground."OWWWWWWW"Sonic moaned like a child.

Before Sonic could get up when a demonic moan was quickly helped Sonic up and shielded him from danger.'Why is he protecting me,I'm glad he cares a little bit about me'Sonic thought happily.A gray,lifeless mobian came into view and slowly stumbled towards 's eyes were lifeless and pure white. It missing limbs and blood smeared all over hugged Shadow from behind but let go when he saw the demonic mobian when landed on Shadow and tried to bite him."No love bites thank you"Shadow said struggling to get it it kicked it in the started wrestling the mirked as he rolled so he was on on top and started to punch it,it's head getting knocked left and right with each each quickly got up and stuck a pole into its head and it just lay breathed heavily and looked at himself. He was covered in its blood and he gave Sonic a disgusted look.

Once shadow had cleaned himself in a nearby pond,they continued to search for shelter."Shadow I'm scared"Sonic said in a shamefu shameful voice. He felt ashamed that he was scared of stupid expected Shadow to taunt him or beat him for being so pathetic but no,he was pulled into a caring hug and and Shadow stroked his quills."Don't worry Sonic I'm here. I'll protect you trust me"Shadow said in a caring voice and held his hand as they continued to walk.

They hid in and abandoned house and sat on an cold,bloodstained Sat with his arms protectively around sonic who hugged him with his face in Shadow's chest fur."Shadow what are those...things?"Sonic asked in sighed."I wish I knew. Sonic I really do but by the looks of it,if they try to bite you,you would become one of them"Shadow said. A window smashed and the glass from the window scattered rolled Sonic and himself under a looked and table to see that the creatures had broken a window were trying to get in."Sonic we need to build a barricade the Windows to stop them from getting through"Shadow said to nodded and grabbed a chair and placed by the window,careful to not be grasped by one of found an empty beer glass and he hit it on the picked up the shards and aimed."Sonic stay away from the window for a sec"Shadow looked to him and Sonic nodded as he knew what he was gonna jumped out of the way and Shadow threw the shards that split through several of thhier commanded Sonic to help him and they finished the barricade."finally"Sonic said sliding down the smiled at Shadow and made notes to say they weren't safe.


	2. Safe at last

The demonic moans echoed through the streets and the house Sonic and Shadow was hiding in."It's not safe here,we need to leave soon"Shadow said to Sonic."And you think it's safer anywhere else!"Sonic shouted."Sonic we need to leave or we will be their main course dinner!"Shadow a chair from the barricade flew and hands from the monsters started to push the objects away."Still thinks it's safe here?"Shadow said in anger."Not ANYMORE"Sonic both shot ip and ran to the back the got out,more of them were walking aimlessly,searching for fora got his gun and shot bullets at them."ITS NOT WORKING!"Shadow shouted."Try shooting their heads"Sonic shook his head in anger and aimed for the head,he shot and it fell to the floor,lifeless again."How in the world did you know that would work?"Shadow asked."Well I didn't know,it was just that you kept shooting its stomach and doing nothing so I thought destroying the brain would do it"Sonic shots erupted in the distance."we're not alone"Shadow said.A figure ran towards them.A silver hedgehog came to view and Shadow lowered his gun."Silver?"He called."Yep it's me,Come on its not safe here we need to get outta here,I have a hideout that non of the walkers have gotten into"Silver told them."Walkers?"Sonic asked."Yep that's what we call these things"Silver and Sonic glanced at each other and nodded."Lead the way"Shadow Said and followed Silver to the base.

"Your not the only survivors that have been brought here"Silver said as they entered a mental base,surrounded by electric wire."The wire here protects us from the walkers and other enemies we have to face"Silver explained."Who are the other survivors?"Shadow asked silver."Well there's many you will know,there's Sally,Knuckles,Rouge,Tails-""Tails is alright thank god!"Sonic interrupted."yes he ,Amy is here,as well as some people people you wouldn't know called sanna,Amelia and chocolate and Max"Silver continued.A young Orange Fox came to view and smiled."SONIC!"He cried as he ran to hug him."TAILS!"Sonic called as he ran and hugged the young young held him in the air and spun him around."Thank God your alright"Sonic smiled and hugged Hhim tighter and Tails started to cry."I thought I would never see you again"Tails cried into Sonics chest.A girl came to see what was going on but smile when she saw Sonic. She walked up to Sonic and waited till he let Tails go."I missed you so much"She said as she hugged Sonic."Aw me too Sal"Sonic said as he kissed turned her attention to Shadow and glared at him."Why is he here?What did I tell you about having more mouths to feed"Sally said to Silver had the chance to answer Shadow interrupted."It's funny how when Sonic comes here it's all 'I missed you' or 'I'm glad your here' and when you see me your all like' why did you bring more mouths to feed?'Well let me tell when he bring more mouths to feed,that includes if I were you I would shut the fuck up"Shadow glared as Silver nodded in agreement."It's true Sal"Sonic said. Sally shot a glare at Shadow before leaving."What's her problem I mean if I wasn't here and Sonic did You would still have more mouths to feed"Shadow said as he walked off with Silver."Sonic I think you and Sally should break up"Tails said to Sonic."Why Tails?"Sonic asked."Because she's mean to everyone but you,she needs to respect Shadow or I will take it into my own hands.I do know how to use a gun you know"Tails said as walked off with Sonic to the main base.

Once Sonic and Shadow met everyone They offered to keep watch."umm Shadz?"Sonic asked."What is it?"Shadow said as he relaoded the guns."What do you do if you love someone and your already dating someone?"Sonic asked cutley."Why are you asking me this,I have no experience with this 'Love'you all speak of"Shadow said he turned his gaze to felt his heart flutter when Crimson eyes locked with his emerald he did love Shadow,not Sally."Because the others are asleep"Sonic wanted to see what Shadow said he should do and he would pretend he knew the feelings and were telling him what to do so they could be together."Well I would personally break up with them but comfort them while the break.I would then go to the person I would that I would love love and tell them."Shadow said honestly."But I've never been through this so it probably isn't the best advice"Shadow added."No don't worry that's a perfect thing to do Thanks Shadz"Sonic smiled as he gave him a friendly hesitated but soon returned the hug."Your welcome,now let's check the replies and guns"Shadow said."Ok"Sonic said he let go of him and carried on with the supplies.


	3. Not as safe as we thought

Everyone Sat by the fire of the base,telling stories and echoed through the base and nothing seem wrong.

Not till Max came in.

"EVERYONE,THE WALKERS HAVE KNOCKED DOWN THE FENCE ARE TRYING TO GET IN!"He shouted,his red bangs covering his purple eyes that shined in fear and doubt."Ok everyone don't panic"Shadow said and everyone but Sally listen to him."Ok everyone get a gun,some extra ammo is here a doctor?"Shadow raised his hand."Great,you get the med kit and all medical you help him"Shadow nodded and rushed to get what they needed to get and grabbed a gun on the way out."Since when were you you in charge?"Sally spat "Since now"Silver said,tossing a gun to Shadow,who caught twirled it round his fingers and gripped it."Let's roll"He banging grew when Max and Amy returned and they stood beside Shadow."TAKE COVER!"Shadow shouted as the door fell to the the jumped behind the table and knocked it over."Shoot their heads"Shadow told nodded and aimed for the head."Shadow I can't do it."Sonic said as he stared at his gun."You have to,it's the only way to stop them other then going in there using a knife that could heavily risk your life and most likely lead to you getting bitten"Shadow nodded sadly and let out a shakey breath as he aimed his closed his eyes andand opened one eye and saw the walker he had aimed at fall."You did it come on carry on!"Shadow nodded and continued to shoot the walkers,tears leaving his was fully aware that Sonic feared guns but he had to use one to survive.

The last walker fell and everyone lowered their guns."We did it!"Tails cheered."Shut it kid,if you had refilled the generator this wouldn't of happened"Knuckles spat."Oh yeah?well,it isn't my job is it?I do believe it is yours"Tails said in a posh tone."Both of you stop need to work together,don't just blame people,it would happen later anyways."Shadow said."As much as I hate to admit it,he's right"Sally said."Anyway,after that performance,it just shows that it isn't safe here need to move,the sooner the better"She continued."She's right,collect all the supplies you move"Silver gang nodded and began to walked up to Shadow and hugged him."It's gonna be okay,come on,help me pack the weapons"Shadow said stoking Sonics nodded into his chest and let him go and followed Shadow to the weapons and grabbed Watched Shadow open a backpack."put everything in here"Shadow told nodded and started to shove everything that was in the room in there."Will everything be okay?"Sonic asked "With me in charge,I'll make sure nothing happens but I can't promise"Shadow told him."Do you think Sally is angry with you about being leader?"Sonic asked."I don't think,I know she is mad at me,she even told me so"Shadow said honestly."Well she should grow up and realize your a perfect leader"Sonic said erupted in the sky and Sonic jumped into Shadows arms."Don't worry it's just thunder"Sonic calmed down and jumped out of his arms."It's raining pretty bad"Sonic said looking out the window."Yeah it is"Shadow said uninterested."Do you think the walkers like rain?"Sonic said dazed "I could careless if they liked it,I'm more interested if they like getting a cap up their ass!"He said."You mean head?"Sonic said looking at Shadow."You could say that"Shadow said as he zipped up the backpack and hung it over his shoulder."Damn this is heavy"Shadow said as he put it on so it was more comfortable."Come on,let's join the others"Shadow smiled and walked out with him.

They joined the others to find Sanna,Amilea and Chocolate not went to ask Silver."Hay where are-""Sanna,Amilea and Chocolate?"Silver interrupted."Shadow nodded."They bloody left,and took the van we have no choice but to walk"Silver scratched his bead and his face lit up."Hey,Sil?"Yeah Sonic""Do you remember when you found us?"Sonic asked."Yes what about it."Silver said getting curious."Well there was lots of cars there why not use one of them?"Sonic smiled and patted Sonics back."That's it!Why didn't I think of that?"Shadow asked."Because your stupid"A female voice turned their heads to see Sally."Shut up I was stupid we all would be dead because what I did back there was smart."Shadow said."Smarter then what you can do"A small voice said as Tails entered the smiled at the Fox and he smile back."So Sally,I don't see anyone acting the way the did when you where on charge,your the reason he died"Tails spat."SHUT THE FUCK UP TAILS"She screamed,causing Tails to hide in his tails for protection."Don't talk to him like that"Sonic walked up to Tails and picked him up,letting him hide his face in his screamed In anger and stomed out."Who died?"Shadow asked."Ricky"Silver said emotionless."Who's Ricky?"Sonic asked,swaying back and fourth calming Tails,gently tapping him on the back every second or so."He was our was just like you never gave and wouldn't let people talk shit about told him to use a knife instead of a gun in case you came he did and he ended up being ripped to pieces in front of you may now think she hated you Shadow because you remind her of him,well,your just hate e your guts"Silver and Shadow nodded and Sonic looked over SHADOW who just shook his head."I guess I'm not needed here."Shadow said."WHAT!"Sonic,Silver and Tails said."You heard me,ever since I came here I've cause Sally to snap at everyone,I'm not needed"Shadow said."Shadow are you even thinking straight?If it wasn't for you,taking charge when the walkers broke in we all would be FUCKING DEAD!"Silver said." .You."Sonic said." Shadow and protect me from Sally and the walkers"Tails said cutley."Ok I'll stay,only for you all,not Sally"Sonic,Silver and Tails smiled and thanked Shadow for staying.


	4. Leaving the base

Sally came back with a shaken,blood covered eyes were purple and were filled with nothing but fear and pain."Who is she?"Shadow said nearing placed his hand on her back and rubbed it reassuringly."Her name is it wasn't for me she would of joined those walkers by now."Sally said as she looked down at the early girl who silently cried."where was this?"Silver asked curious."Down the avenue"She said."The avenue!ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?Lots of walkers surround there"Silver shouted."Look Silver I'm ok trust me and so is need to help her"Sally take Millie with him to get a spare change of clothes."What the hell Sally"Shadow said angrily."What is it emo hog?"She growled and bared his fangs."Since when did you 'More mouths to Feed' stop?"Shadow glared."When I met assholes like you there is a I met people like Sonic,it doesn't go that way"Sally explained."How did you know if I was an asshole,you hadn't met me before"Shadow growled."Because of the news,because of G.U.N,because of Sonic"Sally a glared softened and he looked at the ground."That was before.I had amnesia and every one was telling me who I was and they all where I was a hero and apparently I was Eggmans first commander.I didn't know what to the same time I was made for what they did to killed her,She was everything to me"He explained,tears welling up in his eyes"Well guess what I don't care"She spat"I'm glad she died maybe because you don't deserve anyone to car for you and you don't deserve love"She smile evily."You FUCKING BITCH"Shadow shouted and the tears from his eyes ran towards her and pressed her up to the wall."Take that back,take that back,take that back"He said as he punched dragged him came in and saw Shadow fighting against Sonics grip and Sally rubbing her cheek."What the fuck happened?"Silver asked."Sally fucked with Maria,no one fucks with Maria"Shadow growled."Sally how stupid are you?Certain things trigger different different things,Maria being one of them."Silver said."Guys we need to leave or the walkers will come back"Rouge said."Ok"Shadow said as he calmed let him go and Shadow left the room sadly."Hey sal,I think we need to break"Sonic met with his gaze quickly and tears fell from her eyes."what?Sonic don't I need you,I love you"She cried."I'm sorry Sal I don't feel it anymore I love someone else..."He trailed off."Fine be that way go have them but don't treat them like a walker you jerk"She said pushed Sonic out the way and went of."I'm gonna get Millie"Silver said as he left the room.

Everyone met in the hallway and Shadow stood at the front."Ok everyone,get your guns"Shadow said."Everyone grabbed their gun and listened to what he had to say."Ok everyone,follow me,Sonic or are going to find a new van and there was lots of them there so come on"Shadow kicked the door open and walked onto the streets."Where are we going?Other then where Silver found you"Max asked Shadow."I don't know the location exactly but I read one of the street signs signs think it said Grayston valley"Shadow said to him."Oh that are tons of abounded cars there"Max said."I know that's why we're going there"Shadow said annoyed."I hope we get them there soon"Amy said in the back ground."We all do"Sonic said."I heard you and Sally broke up"Tails shot a worked glance and Sally and returned his attention to Tails."Yeah we did"Sonic gulped."Who dumped who?"Max asked."I did"Sonic said."shhhhhh walkers" as he crouched and aimed his shotgun."A clear shot through the brain!Nice!"Max exclaimed."Yep nice indeed"Shadow muttered"He aimed again and shot the last walker."Wow Shadow your goooood"Amy cheered quietly."Guys we gotta go"Sally said as he cut in front."Hey Sally your not in charge-"She's right Max we have to go or it will be more then two walkers that we need to kill"Shadow cut nodded and waited for Shadows signal to start moving."Come on,we need to hurry"Shadow said.

After an hour or so of walking they reached Grayston valley."Finally,when we get that van I'm gonna take a well needed nap"Amy said as he rubbed her nodded and walked over to a peeked through the window to find a walker."There's a walker in there,I'll take him out"He told them as he slowly neared the door."Be careful Shadz"Sonic said hugging his arms."I will"He opened the door slowly to see the walker right in front of lunged at him and knocked him to the ground."Shit this guy is pissed"Max said as he aimed his gun."Yeah I wonder who took a shit in his cereal"Shadow said as he pry him off him.A gun shot echoed and the walker fell limp on pushed him off and crawled away,still on his back."God sake"Sonic got up and dusted away the concrete that got onto his legs."Did I do good?"Max asked Shadow."Yeah you did good"Shadow touched the back of his head and pulled his hand away to on his glove"Fuck"He muttered."What is it?"Sonic asked."When the walker knocked me down I bashed my head really hard on the concrete and cut it"Shadow said honestly"Let me have a look"Max started exclaiming it and he whinced."yep that's pretty nasty cut you got there,if I clean it up and bandage it up you'll do fine"Max nodded and walked into the sat down and Max got out the med kit."This may hurt"Max warned before dabbling a cloth over whinced"Fuck"he said whilst gritting his teeth."I told all done"Max smiled as he finished bandaging Shadows head."Good"He whinced as he place his hand over the fabric and whinced because the fabric was burning against the cut."Fuck, it's hurts more with the bandage on"He cried out."Sorry,I'll lessen it alittle"Max said red hedgehog loosened and and Shadow sighed in relief as the hissing pain stopped"Thanks Max"Shadow smiled in pain."Welcome mate"Max smiled


	5. Sonic and Shadow get together

Shadow sat on the sofa was pale from blood loss and he was weak."Is there anything I can do for you Shadow?"Sonic asked worried."Just a glass of water please"He replied,his voice weak and sped out and returned seconds later with Sat up and his hands for the brought it to his lips and about half of it spilled onto his fur and the rest into his chuckled and grabbed a dried Shadows wet fur and made Shadow sit down."Sleep,that's what you need"Sonic was about to protest when Sonic close his lids and Shadow never managed to open them because he had drifted off to sleep.

Shadow woke to screaming and he got up to see walkers surrounding the RV."Who's driving this bloody thing!"Shadow shouted."Knuckles was"Rouge panicked."Where is that bastard?"He growled."He's somewhere in the RV"Rouge sighed and tugged angrily on his quills in rushed to where he had been sleeping to find Knuckles sitting there."Why the FUCK ARE'NT YOU DRIVING THIS THING?"Shadow shouted."I got tried and I asked someone to take over,seems like no one did"Knuckles searched his eyes to see honesty."alright I believe you"Shadow returnees to the others."Someone get behind the wheel now,I don't care who it is just get us moving"Shadow said."What about Knuckles?"Amy asked."He had no sleep last night and he is is going to sleep so someone take the bloody wheel!"Shadow nodded and sat in the driver's stomped her foot onto the gas and started to drive"Thanks Rouge"Shadow said as he smiled tiredly"No problem,you have enough problems as it is and I van tell being leader isn't easy"She said."Yep it's harder then expected"Shadow muttered."I wouldn't even think about stepping one has listened to Sally like they listen to some reason they trust you,and the accident about Ricky has nothing to do with it"Rouge said."I have noticed"He yawned quietly and walked out he sat back down and Max came over"I'm gonna change the band aid"Max nodded and let Max do what he had to do."You ok?Does it hurt?"Max asked."I'm ok and it stings like a bitch"Shadow whinced."Well I'll give you some painkillers and see if that helps"Max said as he gave him a cup of water and two tablets."Shadow gulped them down and wiped his mouth."It's so hard"Shadow said as he buried his face n his hands."What is?"Max asked"This!The walkers,The leadership ,everything"Shadow said as he threw his hands into the RV stopped and Shadow walked to the front."What happened?"Shadow asked."I dunno,the gas is full"Rouge shrugged."Let me handle this"Knuckles said."alright,everyone out the RV"Shadow went out onto the was went to the front and looked under the RV."Oh i see what's wrong"Knuckles called."What is it?"Tails asked."There's a walker stuck underneath"Knuckles replied."Ok try to get it out"Silver mentioned"I was thinking of keeping it there"Knuckles said sarcastically."alright,geeez what's his problem"Silver muttered."Well guys I don't know about you but I'm scared"Millie said in a cute voice."We all are"Shadow said."Not me"Sally said."Shut up Sally we all know you are"Shadow growled."Look Sally,every since I met you you're been a bitch and there's not fucking way your not were terrified when you found so fucking shut up you stuck up bitch"Millie spat."Guys I've got him out"Knuckles said.A gun shot Sounded and Millie fell to the floor,her brains stood there emotionless,her gun still pointed where Millies head had been."What the he'll Sal"Sonic panicked."What the fuck is wrong with you?"Silver asked in horror."SALLY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"Tails cried."What the fuck?"Rouge expression changed from no emotion to horror."Shadow pushed her against the RV and growled."Drop the gun"He dropped the gun."I did it to keep us safe"She said sadly."Who is shooting an incident girls brains out gonna save us?"Shadow looked away."I say we leave her here"Sally turned her head to see an angered Knuckles"Y-you can't just leave me here?"She said in fear."Tell me why shouldn't we,to let you kill another one of us!Tell me,who is your next victim"Silver spat."Shut it 's coming with us.I don't care what you guys say,the more of us the take her gun"Shadow hesitated before crouching to get her gun."Why?"Silver asked angrily."Because we can't abandon her here where walkers roam May of shot her but deal shut the fuck up and let me deal with this,I know what I'm doing"Shadow said stared at him and sighed."Ok Shadow ,your the boss"Silver sighed."Thank you" Sally thanked."Don't think I forgive you for good with a weapon and you your way round"Shadow let her go and went hid his face in his came over and rubbed his back."Shadow can I talk to you alone?"Sonic said nodded and lead him into the place they slept."Since when was the world famous Sonic nervous?"Shadow joked."Since you came to my life"Sonic blushed."what do you mean?"Shadow raised a placed his hands behind his back and away forwards and backwards."Well,I've known you for a long time and now we've become friends"Sonic nodded and waited for him to carry on."Well,when I came to you for advice about having feelings for someone other then Sally,I was talking about you.I know I might be strange but please give me a chance"Sonic took a while to catch on and when he did he gasped."Sonic I can' 's not that i i dont feel the same because I do but what would we do if something happened to one of us?"Shadow said in fear."Nothing will long as I am with you I'll be safe"Sonic came in and stood by Sonics side."Please give him a chance Shadow,He's loved you since he first met you"Tails hesitated before answering."I-Alright I'll give you a chance"Shadow smiled and hugged him."Thank you Shadow"Sonic left with Sonic but Shadow stopped them."hey Sonic?"Sonic turned round"Yes Shadow?"Sonic smiled.

"I'll protect you"


	6. Goodbye Sally,Hello Zombie Amy

Shadow paced around the room where he and Sally where in."You know what you've done wrong"Shadow said."I know but,she said something back at the avenue"Sally admitted."What did she say?"Shadow as placed his hands on the desk and looked Sally in the eyes,who had intention on breaking the gaze."She was looking for wanted to kill you and I let her join.I knew her before this started and she said if I ever met you,I had to make your life told me all about you and she threatened to kill me if I didn't go with the deal.I agreed and in return she gave me shit loads of supplies,medicine and weapons.I met her again and I told her you were joined and she was a great actor so she mad her self seem shaken and told me last night she was planning to kill you and she told me you and Sonic got then played an act out there and I had enough of her slilly little act and I shot her"Sally explained."It's true Shadow"Sonic said."You knew?"Shadow nodded."She threatened to kill me,she had a fucking gun to my head.I joined the deal but I never did anything she told me to,instead I did the opposite Please believe us"Sonic said searched their eyes and saw nothing but fear,honesty and pain."I believe you"Shadow said.

Sally and Sonic walked up to Shadow."Shadow we need to talk to you"Sonic cried"What's wrong?What happened?"Shadow asked worried."It's Sally shes-"Sonic cried."I got bit"Sally interrupted."What!"Shadow said in shock."When I went over to the avenue,I got bit"She said as she revealed her bit"Dear God"He said in terror."This can't be happening"Shadow muttered,He tugged his quills in anger and he whinced when his quills brushed against the cut."Shadow calm down"Sally said."YOUR FUCKING BITTEN!HOW ELSE AM I SURPOSED TO REACT?"Shadow shouted."You react calmly"Sonic held his head and closed his eyes"Why so much happening that I need to bloody handle?"He said to no let out a Ashley breath l and opened his eyes become glassy with tears and he failed to hide it."Ok,I say we tell the others, and we will try to stop you from turning"Shadow nodded nodded and walked out."What happened if she turns?"Sonic asked."We...take her out her misery"Shadow said."Who would do it?"Sonic asked."um,I would say you."Shadow said."But I can't do that"Sonic protested."look I only said you because you are the closest with her"Shadow nodded sadly"Let's go,I'll tell them"Shadow said as he went to he main part in the RV.

"Ok everyone gather park the RV"Shadow said."I'm on it"She said as she pulled up onto the side of the walked in and Sat beside Knuckles."Ok everyone we have a very important thing to discuss"Shadow started."How bad?"Max asked."Really bad,anyway one of our members have been bitten and they know who they are"Shadow gasped and stared at Shadow."Please don't say that it's you"Amy said."No it's not 's Sally"Shadow said."The bitch deserved it after what she did to Millie"Knuckles opened her mouth to speak but Shadow beat her to pushed him into a wall and glared at him."She had a fucking good reason"Shadow said."Oh yeah?And what was that reason?"Silver said,folding his arms."She fucking came to kill me,she threatened to kill both Sonic and Sally and made Sally be a bitch to if I was you I would shut the fuck up and give Sally some FUCKING RESPECT!"Shadow shouted at Silver."And knuckles"Shadow said turning his attention to the red Echina below him."I would shut up because out of anyone here,you deserve to be bitten"Shadow gulped and Shadow released him from his grip,he let him rush off."Everyone she doesn't have long,make her last moments the best she can have"Shadow nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before.

The RV stopped and sonic went up to Rouge."What happened?"Sonic asked."The Damn thing is out of gas,I guess we need to continue on me a favour and tell shadow for me"Rouge nodded and walked over to where Shadow was shook his shoulder and Shadows lazy eyes opened."The RV is out of gas"Sonic sais innocently."Shit"Shadow got up and he suddenly head was spinning"Double shit"Shadow got up and supported him self with the walls."What are we gonna do now?"Sonic asked."We have no choice but to carry on,on foot"Shadow said."Fuck my head hurts"He cursed."Rouge!We gotta walk now"Shadow walked over and grabbed a backpack"Ce on guys we gotta go,It's out of gas"Shadow called to the others others as he and Rouge left the and Amy came out first,Sonic and Tails next,Silver and knuckles and last was looked awful and She was beginning to turn wore a frown and Her eyes were could definitely tell she was starting to turn."Sally you ok?Sonic asked her."No I feel awful,I hate this,if Millie hadn't of called me,this wouldn't of Fucking bitch"Sally said,her voice a little lower.

They reached a city and Sally sat by a lamp post"Sally get up"Sonic said."I can't"She said her voice weak."You have to"Sonic tried to get up she fell back down."I can't ,it ends here for me"She said."But you can't become one of them"Sonic cried."There's only one way to stop her from turning Sonic and you know what to do,you MUST stop her from turning"Shadow said."But I can't shoot her"Sonic shouted."You have to Sonic,please I don't want to be one of them"Sally said."Come on Sonic,we don't have much time"Shadow handed Sonic a gun and Sonic shakliy aimed for her head"Good-Good Sal"Sonic cried before pulling the trigger."Sonic broke down into Shadows arms and dropped the gun."I'm so sorry you had to do that"Shadow said."It-It's ok"Sonic cried."No it's not okay,your upset,I shouldn't of made you do have every right to be mad"Shadow said."Umm guys walkers want to have dinner"Max interrupted."So I guess the welcoming committee show up,time to get outta here"Shadow pulled out his gun and signalled for the others to go."No we ARNT leaving without you"Silver scream caused Shadow to look his way ad he saw Amy,Gray and was no longer was a walker


End file.
